Various type planar or linear photoflash lamp arrays are known wherein the individual lamps are electrically connected to sequential firing circuitry located on the circuit board member of said array. A unit of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,625, issued to R. M. Anderson and assigned to the assignee of the present invention which has the individual lamps arranged in two rows of side-by-side reflector units and being electrically connected to conductive strips patterned in accordance with the desired use to provide the firing circuitry on the circuit board member. The circuit board member of this array employs strips of a conductive ink deposited on a vitreous enamel substrate of the circuit board member with electrical connection of the flash lamp in-lead elements being made to the conductive ink strips by conventional soldering. The vibration and heating of these electrically connected flash lamps during further manufacture frequently occasions shaling of the enamel substrate and results in electrical disconnection of one or more of the flash lamp in-leads. To repair a disconnected termination requires not only that the shaled enamel be repaired but circuit continuity must also be re-established. Ordinary repair techniques such as regular adhesives, resoldering, ultrasonic sound, and low melting point glasses have not proven satisfactory, especially after humidity exposure of the repaired termination so that an alternative repair technique had to be developed which could be carried out both effectively and efficiently.